Semblanzas
by Miss Traductor
Summary: Gene no ha visto a Daryl desde su cumpleaños número dieciocho, desde el día que la cargo hasta el coche de su madre para que la llevara lo suficientemente lejos de él. Ahora cuando las circunstancias los unen de nuevo ambos se enfrentaran a los antiguos dramas del pasado que solo los han dejado exhaustos.
1. Chapter 1

Ni el comic ni la serie de The Walking Dead me pertenecen, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

Gene no ha visto a Daryl desde su cumpleaños número dieciocho, desde el día que la cargo hasta el coche de su madre para que la llevara lo suficientemente lejos de él. Ahora cuando las circunstancias los unen de nuevo ambos se enfrentaran a los antiguos dramas del pasado que solo los han dejado exhaustos.

PROLOGO

La primera mañana después de las explosiones Josh arreglo el problema de la computadora, se había pasado casi la noche entera revisando los sistemas de seguridad una y otra vez totalmente convencido de que las personas "los pobres imbéciles" como solía decirles, que esperaban en la fila interminable de autos para entrar a Atlanta se cansarían, se volvieran locos y si no se transformaban en Zs entonces tratarían de entrar a la zona.

No importaba cuantas veces le dije que no había posibilidad de que encontraran algún espacio para colarse, pero no me escucho. Ahora habían pasado meses desde esa mañana y Josh seguía terco en convencerme y convencerse de que aún había peligro.

No me gusta creer que se ha vuelto loco, que ha perdido la mente desde la primera vez que las radios empezaron a fallar y las grandes redes de comunicación militar global dijeron que no había nada más que hacer "Hemos caído" había repetido la CIA "Los Ángeles ha caído, Nueva York ha caído, Washington ha caído" y en un ataque de nervios el hombre repetido una y otra vez la palabra mierda.

La última transmisión había venido de Rusia, Josh se la había pasado vociferando cosas de la guerra fría, moviendo los aparatos, colocando el voltaje y tratando de que la antena captara algo más que estática. El mensaje había sido demasiado simple. "смерть играть в наши двери"

La muerte toco nuestra puerta.

Y la mierda, tenían toda la razón.

_(Diana se acerca a la tarima, se aclara la garganta)_

_Vengo muy triste, el más allá no me ha sonreído y sus astros no iluminaron la noche como yo esperaba, no, me han dejado sola y ciega, con lo peligroso que estar con uno mismo._

_Me entere que una de mis historias ya estaba aquí y me di a la triste tarea de eliminarla (llanto desconsolado) _

_Pero espero que este nuevo proyecto traiga alegría a mi vida. _

_Los espero…Con melancolía… Diana _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ni el comic ni la serie de The Walking Dead me pertenecen, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro._

Soñar con él se había convertido en una costumbre mal intencionada desde mi cumpleaños, algunas veces el sueño era realmente bueno justo como el de la noche anterior. Soñé que estaba metida en mi cama, en mi cuarto de la adolescencia, la cobija de colores opacos que cubría mi cuerpo olía a canela y a chocolate, el olor que mi madre tenía siempre en sus cabellos. Me sentía segura, extrañamente segura, con todos los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, poder dormir sintiéndome segura no el algo común.

Ahí en mi cama el sonido de golpecitos en la ventana me desconcertó de gran manera, me levante asustada dejando que la tela se deslizara por mi pecho, él estaba del otro lado, encorvado, la única manera de estar en el filo del ventanal sin caer por el techo. Recuerdo haberme levantado y caminar hacia donde estaba, cuando abrí el seguro, con todo el cuidado que podía poner para no lastimarlo el sueño termino. Pero justo antes de que todo se desvaneciera, pude ver su rostro, ese rostro juvenil y rudo del cual yo me había enamorado, sus ojos azules brillaban traviesos a través del cristal frio de un inverno normal.

La luz aún más brillante que sus ojos fue lo que me despertó.

"¿Pero qué mier…?"

"Gene… Qué bien que estas despierta… Tengo que mostrarte los videos"

Josh había entrado como un remolino a mi habitación, encendido la luz y prácticamente gritando cosas sin coherencia. Suspire…

Gire sobre mi costado, mi corazón latía velozmente a causa del sueño, la emoción aun palpable en mis mejillas.

"Solo sal de mi habitación iré en un minuto"

Josh salió, sus ojos vacíos y vidriosos miraban a todos lados sin ver nada en realidad. Pobrecito

Lo quería no podía negarlo, era dulce, tierno y aunque estaba definitivamente chiflado no me podía quejar, se había convertido en mi única compañía desde el día de pánico.

La rutina dominaba nuestras vidas, todos los días Josh entraba a mi cuarto diciendo las mismas cosas raras y durante el día estaría de un lado a otro siguiéndole tratando de evitar que hiciera cosas tontas, que no se acercara demasiado a las armas ni al depósito de comida.

Puedo numerar las cosas que hago:

Levantarme

Comer

Ir tras de Josh todo el día

Mirar los videos de vigilancia

Tratar de hacer contacto

Dormir

Como dije, la rutina domina nuestras vidas.

Cuando entro al cuarto de vigilancia Josh está mirando atentamente la pantalla, es uno de esos videos de nuevo, debe ser alguna ciudad de la India, las mujeres llevan sus trajes, con sus faldas rasgadas, hay personas corriendo, gente con niños y niños sin padres ni nadie a su alrededor, todos gritan, aunque no hay sonido (le he pedido a Josh que quite el volumen, es difícil mirar eso y más aún escucharlo)

Atrás, muy atrás vienen los Zs, una manada de animales, una mancha negra, junta apretujada, como si supieran que si están juntos son más letales. Dejo de mirar, no soporto las partes finales, donde esas cosas devoran todo a su paso, sean ancianos o bebes.

Ignoro la cara de Josh pegada a la pantalla, anotando palabras en su libreta.

Sé que está analizándolos, informándose. Que es lo que hacen, como piensan, como actúan.

Lo ignoro, meto esa imagen (la de la mujer con el niño en sus brazos, su cara asustada, sus ojos tan amplios como permite su cara, la boca abierta y el niño llorando) dentro de mi cabeza, tan profundo que estoy segura no volveré a pensar en ella, tan solo en sueños.

Tomo un par de barras de cereal y las trago sin nada, no quiero mirar las cintas pero lo hago y como siempre lo único que encuentro es árboles y más árboles, uno que otro Zs moviéndose lento o simplemente ahí varado, sin nada que hacer.

Estoy perdida en esas escenas tan comunes, tan conocidas que casi salto de mi asiento cuando miro algo que no va con el ambiente.

Una mancha, rápida, mucho más rápida que cualquier cosa-devoradora de gente- que hubiera allí afuera, la repito de nuevo, aclaro la imagen, existe un punto muerto de todas las cámaras de nuestro patio, Josh se encargó de ello hace un par de días, así que puedo decir que existía. Este video viene de esa zona, de hace un par de horas de hecho, un par de horas nada más, esa punto muerto que durante meses estuvo inactivo, ese punto muerto que seguro contenía información viable sobre sobrevivientes.

Mi pulso se acelera.

Personas… vivas. No muertos andando, no animales, no maleza, no árboles, no más estúpidos árboles.

Me levanto tan rápido como puedo, Josh aún está mirando los videos antiguos, toda esa gente que antes estuvo viva, la mujer y su hijo, muertos.

"Josh… tienes que ver esto"

Me mira y sus ojos oscuros parecen enfocarse en mí por primera vez.

"G e n e… No sabía que estabas aquí"

Trago el nudo inservible en mi garganta, pobre Josh.

"Si, si, llegue hace un segundo, hay algo que quiero que veas, ven aquí"

"Está bien" dice, se quita las gafas limpiándolas antes de sentarse y mirar ahora mi monitor, repito el video, justo el punto exacto en donde la mancha aparece, la amplio de nuevo y limpio un poco. Ahí está, un hombre, no tan viejo (un hombre viejo no se movería tan rápido) su ropa, él mismo es un camuflaje con el ambiente y su cara cubierta por varias ramas es indescifrable, pero sé que está vivo, porque sostiene un arma en sus manos, es una especie de ballesta, pero se pierde (al igual que todo lo demás) en el paisaje, es casi invisible, casi. Si no fuera porque está vivo. VIVO, sería imposible notarlo.

"¿Crees que sea otra personas?" Repito, mirando a Josh, dejando que mis emociones estén a flote.

"No lo sé, podría ser una de esas cosas, una reciente"

"¡Oh Vamos Josh! ¡Míralo! Está sosteniendo un arma"

"Podría tenerla atorada… que se yo"

Fruncí el ceño con tanta fuerza que mis ojos se cierran casi por completo.

"No te enojes Gene, pero no hemos visto a nadie vivo desde hace meses"

Josh se levanta del asiento, camina hacia mí, pone sus brazos sobre mis hombros lentamente, sé que está en uno de esos extraños momentos de lucidez y aunque quiera no puedo molestarme ahora, ahogo un sollozo mientras mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que… necesitamos tanto encontrar a alguien más Josh"

"Si" Responde él, se quita sus gafas nuevamente y las limpia con nerviosismo, cuando se las pone tiene otra vez esa mirada perdida, regresa a su espacio trayendo y llevando cintas de un lado a otro.

Suspiró, se fue de nuevo.

Sé que Josh no lo sabe, pero ese hombre en el video me recuerda a alguien más, alguien que ha estado tan profundamente enterrado en mis pensamientos. La imagen sigue ahí, congelada en el instante que la luz del sol le da de lleno en la cabellera, rubio, los destellos lo revelan. Casi puedo ver sus ojos azules, recordar el aroma a pino y bosque que siempre llevaba en la ropa, como si viviera en algún lugar a campo abierto.

Oh Daryl.

_¡Santa tortilla! ¿Quién será el extraño misterioso? __ quiero darle las gracias a __Sharpey-00__ gracias! Espero con ansias que te guste la historia y también a Rochii __ gracias por dejarme a mí la traducción. _


End file.
